Stop Me Falling
by x - Torchwood's Baby Blue - x
Summary: Three years. 1, 095 days. 26, 280 hours.  1, 576, 800 minutes. 94, 608, 000 seconds. Come back to me Sherlock. Please. Contains swearing.
1. Stop Me Falling

Stop Me Falling… 

_'There's just one more thing, one more miracle, for me, Sherlock, please. Don't be… dead. Just stop it. Stop this…'_

Three years.

1, 095 days.

26, 280 hours.

1, 576, 800 minutes.

94, 608, 000 seconds.

Come back to me Sherlock. Please. – JW

I'm not dead, John. – SH

Sherlock? – JW

I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. – SH

But… but I took your pulse... – JW

I know. – SH

You didn't have one. – JW

I know. I'm sorry. – SH

You're sorry? Three years, I thought you were dead and you're _sorry_? - JW

I had to disappear, from everyone. – SH

I wouldn't have told anyone. How did you survive? I watched it, Sherlock. I watched you fall. – JW

Go to the window. – SH

John walked over to the window and pulled back the net curtain from it.

What am I looking for? – JW

Me. – SH

John scoured the street in front of him. His eyes must have passed Sherlock at least twice before they settled on the figure standing opposite the flat but hidden in the shadows of a doorway. John glanced down at his phone as it vibrated and the screen lit up showing a name and number he never though he would ever see on his phone again.

07654982459  
>Sherlock Holmes<p>

Looking back out of the window, he saw Sherlock step out of the shadows. The wind caught his hair and coat, blowing them to one side, his tight, black curls swirling across his face. He nodded at John to answer the phone. With a deep breath, John slid the bar to accept the call. But by no means was he accepting the situation.

"Hello."

John stood, stunned at his flatmates blatant greeting.

"Three years."

"I know. John, can I come in?"

"No, you bloody well can't!"

"Oh." That wasn't the answer he was expecting.

"I want an explanation. Now."

"John, please, let me in. It's a bit cold out here."

"Put your collar up then. Explanation. NOW!"

"I was… protecting you." The last part of his sentence came out in almost a whisper. John was stunned into silence momentarily.

"How?"

"Moriarty. He was going to kill you if his people didn't see me die. I did it for you, to keep you safe. I never really left you, John. I was always there, protecting you."

Sherlock looked up at John through the window. He just stood there, taking in Sherlock's words. Sherlock was trying to decide what John was going to do, say even. He seemed to be in a trance. The next words that came out of John's mouth weren't his first guess.

"Come in. Come home, Sherlock."

The line went dead as Sherlock could almost see John smile at him and nod in confirmation. He put his phone in his pocket and crossed the road to 221B. He rummaged through his pockets for the key. When he found it, he slid it in the lock and gently turned it. It almost surprised him it still worked. Sherlock didn't know why. He pushed the door and the familiar smell of two hundred and twenty-one B Baker Street hit him as he stepped slowly through the door.

_'That was mad. That was the maddest thing I have ever done in my life.'_

'_And you invaded Afghanistan…'_

'_The wasn't just me…!' _

Sherlock looked over at the wall they leant against the first night they spent together. He smiled as he recalled the next part of the convosation.

'_Shouldn't we be back at the restaurant?'_

'_No, they can keep an eye out.'_

'_Then what were we doing there?'_

'_Oh, just passing the time… and proving a point. Mrs Hudson, Doctor Watson will take the room upstairs.'_

'_Says who?' _

'_Says the man at the door.' _

He smiled again as the memory slid into the back of his mind once more. Sherlock looked up the stairs, taking to moment to prepare himself. He didn't know how John was going to react. He made his way up the stairs, slowly, still taking in his surroundings. As he reached the top of the stairs, glanced in to the living room, seeing John at the window, facing away from him. Sherlock entered the room, being as quiet as he could. John turned to face him, walking over to him. He stood in front of Sherlock, looking him up and down, taking him in.

"John, before you do anything rash, hear me out. I…" John's fist connected with his cheek with a great force, making Sherlock stagger back and shield his face with his hands.

"You BASTARD!" he screamed at Sherlock. "I thought you were dead. No, you were dead. I saw it. I WATCHED IT, SHERLOCK…!"

"John, please…"

"No, Sherlock." John's voice rose again. "I watched you fall. Your blood…" his voice softened, threatening to fail him. "Your blood was on the pavement."

Sherlock moved his hands away from his face to reveal a cut on his cheek, in exactly the same place as it was the last time John hit him, all those years ago. He stepped closer to John, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"John, I'm so sorry." It was said sincerely. The first sincere apology Sherlock had ever made to John. "I didn't think I would have to stay away for so long."

John stepped back, out of Sherlock's grasp, flexing his right hand he threw the punch with. Sherlock seemed surprised at his move. John read this in his face.

"What did you expect, eh? A loving reunion? For me to say 'I forgive you' and for us to just carry on as we were three years ago? Not gonna happen, Sherlock. Not gonna happen." John moved back further as Sherlock took a step toward him.

"John, please." As he stepped forward again, John stayed where he was this time. He avoided eye contact, looking Sherlock up and down everywhere, except at his eyes. "John, look at me." John's eyes didn't move. "John…" Nothing. "John, _look at me._"

John's eye flew to look at Sherlock's. "I _am _sorry. I never meant to hurt you. I didn't want to hurt you. There was nothing else I could do. I couldn't have come back sooner. It was too dangerous for you."

John looked down again, but made the slightest of steps towards Sherlock. Sherlock took that as an indication. He pulled John close to him, wrapping his arms around his shoulders. John rested his head on Sherlock chest, trying to control his breathing, trying to hold back the tears.

"Sherlock, I-I…" His emotions got the better of him. Tears began to roll down his cheeks, wrapping his arms tightly around Sherlock's waist. They stood there for what felt like eternity, neither of them wanting to let go. Sherlock could feel John sobbing against his chest, knowing he couldn't hold back the emotion that had built up over the last three years.

"Sssh, John. It's ok. I'm here."

"Don't let go, Sherlock. Don't leave me again. Please, never leave me again. I can stop you falling. Stop me falling…"

**I just used a random number for Sherlock's! So, tell me what you think. Update soon, I hope...! Thanks for reading. TWBB xx :)**


	2. I'm Sorry For Everything

**Stop Me Falling **

'I'm sorry for everything…'

**So I have decided that this story will be a number of different Reichenbach reunion scenes involving different characters at different times in different places with different reactions. This one is involving my OC's from my two stories 'Sherlock' and 'Six Years, 3 Boys and 149 Happy Memories Ago'. Then the next one will probably be using all of my OCs from 'Six Years, 3 Boys and 149 Happy Memories Ago'. I haven't yet written the scene adding my OC into the final roof scene of Reichenbach. I will soon. So just imagine she was there for now… or don't. Whatever. If you don't know my OC, she and Sherlock have history. Basically, I think that's really all you need to know. If you want to know more, go and check out my other two stories mentioned above. So just to give you a heads up… Do continue…**

The wind caught their hair, sending Shannon's and Beth's cascading over their shoulders, and blowing Saskia's fringe across her face. Looking out over the bay, everything seemed so quiet and peaceful. The world had no idea of the pain and loss. Saskia looked over at John standing some way away from the three girls, mimicking their stance, leaning on the rail and looking out over the water. They never saw him smile anymore, never saw him laugh. Beth looked past Shannon, behind her to Sas. Saskia shook her head, indicating to leave John where he was, knowing that it may do more harm than good. They both turned back to the bay, glancing back and forth at Shannon. She stood there, unmoving, only blinking when the wind caught her eyes. She knew her two friends were as concerned about John as they were about her. So was she. Beth turned around so her back was leaning against the rail.  
>"Have you talked to him?" she asked. Shannon just shook her head.<br>"I tried. He won't." Saskia turned too.  
>"He won't to me either."<br>The wind caught their hair again, blowing it across their face so their vision was obscured. When it had died down, the sight which now faced Saskia and Beth was, quiet honestly, unbelievable. Beth looked at Saskia, wondering if she was seeing too. Sas did the same, just nodding. They both glanced at John and Shannon who were still facing the opposite direction. They hadn't seen.  
>"Shannon...?"<br>"Yeah?"  
>"Turn around." Shannon frowned.<br>"Guys, what is it?" She slowly turned to face the direction her two friends were, tucking the hair that was blowing in her face behind her ear.  
>"What is it?" she asked again. "What am I looking for?" Then she saw. "Oh my god..."<br>There he stood, his coat sweeping to the side, his tight black curls swirling around his face, his eyes looking at her, so deep, as is piecing her very soul. A half smile worked its way across his thin lips, a look of slight relief passing behind his eye.  
>"S-Sherlock?" Shannon didn't take her eyes off him but she didn't move. They both stood, staring at each other. Saskia leant into Shannon, whispering in her ear, "go to him."<br>Shannon took a step forward, but held back.  
>"I can't..."<br>Beth stepped forward next to her.  
>"He's alive, hun. Do as Sas says. Go to him."<br>Shannon started to walk towards him, slowly picking up her pace. Sherlock started to move towards her too, closing the gap. He grabbed her in a tight embrace, wrapping an arm around her, running a hand through her hair. She grabbed on to him, sobbing into his chest. Sherlock held her at arms length, studying her face. He wiped the tears away gently with his fingertips, brushing her cheek.  
>"I'm sorry."<br>She closed her eyes as his slender fingers brushed her cheek, his hand holding hers. She opened her eyes and caught his before leaning forwards to catch his lips in a kiss. For a moment, Sherlock didn't move. But after a second, he returned the kiss, placing his hand on her cheek, pulling her close again. He broke the kiss, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.  
>"I'm so sorry."<br>Shannon could hear the footsteps of her two friends coming towards them. Sherlock looked up, behind Shannon.  
>"Oh god." Beth was striding ahead, purpose in her step. She walked straight up the Sherlock and slapped him hard across his face.<br>"You idiot. Have you any bloody idea what you did to them? No, of course you didn't. You've broken their hearts so many times; one more TINY little thing like this wouldn't make a difference. 'Shannon Jenkins, I love you. Oh, by the way, I'm just about to commit a fake suicide. What the hell were you thinking?"  
>Saskia reached Shannon, placing a hand on her shoulder.<p>

"Ok?"

Shannon turned to her, her hands shaking, tears streaming down her face.

"No…"

Saskia stepped further forward, giving Beth a light shove out of the way. She then slapped Sherlock hard too before pulling him into a quick embrace. She stepped back again, pulling on Beth's sleeve to place her back in front of the detective and slipped her hand in her best friends. Sherlock looked at her in shock, placing a hand over his now bright red cheek. Beth continued her rant, her voice rising again.

"I am the most over protective bitch ever. When it comes to my best friends, I would do anything to keep them safe." Her voiced dropped. "I watched them suffer. I watched them fall apart and slip away. You love her. Why?"

Sherlock looked at her in a daze. He looked back at Shannon. She looked down at the floor, clutching on to Saskia.

"I was protecting her…" His whispered reply seemed to shock the three girls. He stepped forward again, towards Shannon. She stepped back slightly, flinching away.

"No…"

Saskia glanced at Beth, worry in her eyes. Beth looked back, shocked.

"Shannon, please," Sherlock whispered, his emotions threatening to overcome him. She looked up at him, her eyes meeting his.

"I-I…"

"Come here…" Sherlock pulled her into a hug again, wrapping his arms around her, placing a kiss lightly on top of her head.

"I'm here. I'm real." Beth mouthed 'John' at Saskia. She nodded and walked off to get him. Beth stepped back, feeling she was in the way. She looked around to see Saskia taking John's hand and leading him towards them. His expression, dazed and confused, turned into pure shock as he saw Shannon in a tight embrace… from Sherlock Holmes. She was sure she heard him say "What…?".

Sherlock looked up at John, his eyes following him as he walked closer.

"Sherlock?"

"I'm sorry John." He tightened his grip around Shannon, leaning down and whispering in her ear. "I'm sorry for everything."

**Thank you for reading. Reviews are always welcome. TWBB xx **


End file.
